


something they can't see

by mayahartt



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, WARNING: this is bad :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayahartt/pseuds/mayahartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which everyone but maya and lucas can see that they like each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	something they can't see

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like three hours so that's cool (this could probably like be a part one bc i didn't do smackle or shawn or katy or josh or etc., so i guess we'll wait and see)

**Riley**

Riley Matthews knew she was not unobservant. 

Riley Matthews knew when someone liked someone else. 

Riley Matthews also knew that Maya Hart and Lucas Friar liked each other.

The first time she figured it out was at a pep rally during their freshman year of high school. Their entire group was all together, bunched up in a corner of the bleachers. This was their first one, and they were kind of excited to see what it was like

. Everything was normal, Zay and Farkle were arguing and she was just laughing at whatever came out of Zay’s mouth, and Maya and Lucas were talking enthusiastically to the side of them. 

When Riley glanced over, Lucas was listening to Maya say something, smiling like a buffoon, but that isn’t what caught her attention. Lucas had one of Maya’s golden curls in his hand, and he was just playing with the end of it. It seemed like such a miniscule act, but Maya hated, absolutely  _ loathed _ it, when people even  _ touched  _ her hair. She said she didn’t want anyone’s greasy fingers touching something she put so much effort into doing, so not even Riley dared to come into contact with it. Though it seemed as if it was almost second nature for Lucas to do it, without any thought or argument from the small blonde. 

Riley’s eyebrows were furrowed, but as she watched Maya lean over slightly as Lucas tugged a little on the strand he had in his hand, she understood. Sure, touching Maya’s hair wasn’t life changing or groundbreaking, but it wasn’t something she usually let happen. And as she easily let Lucas comb his fingers through it, braiding random sections, even as the pep rally was in full swing, it spoke volumes to her. 

Maya Hart liked Lucas Friar. 

And by the time the assembly was finished, Maya was asleep on Lucas’s shoulder, and when Farkle told him to wake her up, he said he’d just carry her to her locker, knowing she wasn’t getting a lot of sleep in the first place. And as she watched him put her on his back and do exactly as he said, watched him as he carried her and glanced over at her every few seconds to make sure he wasn’t going to fast or waking her up, she understood something else. 

Lucas Friar liked Maya Hart. 

**Farkle**

Farkle Minkus knew he was not unobservant. 

Farkle Minkus knew when someone liked someone else. 

Farkle Minkus also knew that Maya Hart and Lucas Friar liked each other. 

The first time he figured it out was on Halloween night. All the kids decided for the first year of high school, they might as well dress up and just act like they did when they were all little kids. No one thought much of it when Maya decided to be a skeleton, dressed in all black, though her blonde hair did stick out like a sore thumb. 

They had been walking down the road, laughing at how Zay was conning a little old lady on the corner out of handfuls and handfuls of candy, when they decided to cross the street. Maya had dropped her bag and told them she would catch up in a second, after she picked up all of her candy. They waited for her a little down the road as a car passed them. Maya walked out into the street, not noticing the car, and the car continued, without noticing her. 

They heard a screech and the slam of car breaks before they all looked over to where Maya was standing. She was in the middle of the road, right in front of the stopped car, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Lucas was the first to race over to her, grabbing her and gently moving her to the side so the driver could pass. 

When they made it to the corner of the sidewalk, Maya was profusely telling Lucas that she was  _ finefinefine _ and that the car barely even touched her leg. But Lucas did not seem convinced. 

He was running his hands over her face and picking up her arms to make sure she wasn’t bruised, tilting her head to make sure she wasn’t bleeding, and looking down at her leggings to make sure she wasn’t cut anywhere. Farkle  _ knew  _ why he was so worried, it wasn’t like she hadn’t  _ just _ told him that she was fine and it had just spooked her. 

Lucas Friar liked Maya Hart. 

And the reason he was practically giving himself a panic attack was because he was scared something happened to her. Farkle looked at his friends faces, seeing if anyone noticed it, when him and Riley caught eyes. They both smirked and slightly winked at each other, knowing exactly what was going through each other’s heads. 

When Farkle tore his gaze away from Riley’s, Lucas was still fussing over Maya. Everyone waited for him to shut up (or for Maya to just punch him in the nose like she’d done to Zay the summer before). But it came as a shock for them all when she swiftly grabbed his face between her hands and made him look in her eyes. They could all see Lucas gasp silently as he was brought down to the blonde’s level. 

“Lucas Huckleberry Friar, I’m fine. For the love of everything holy, just shut up so we can go back to trick or treating. Please and thank you. I really appreciate your concern, but it is not needed. The car barely touched me, all right?” Lucas nodded his head and Maya gave him a lingering peck on the cheek. It was then that Farkle cracked Maya’s code as well.

Maya Hart liked Lucas Friar.

**Zay**

Isaiah Babineaux knew he was not unobservant. 

Isaiah Babineaux knew when someone liked someone else. 

Isaiah Babineaux also knew that Maya Hart and Lucas Friar liked each other. 

The first time he noticed was during winter break of sophomore year. The group had been together throughout the majority of the vacation, whether it be spending the night at someone’s house or just hanging out at Topanga’s. Zay thought it was nice, how much time they could spend together without  _ really _ getting tired of each other.

There were only a few days left and everyone had went home to shower and grab some clothes for a movie night. They were all heading over to Lucas’s because his mom had made her infamous brownies before leaving for the weekend, having a nice break from work to hang out with her old friends from Texas, who were spending the weekend in New York. When Zay arrived, he thought he was first, but he heard music blaring and a certain Blonde Beauty’s laugh. 

He entered quietly enough to not draw any attention to himself, and shut the door without a sound. He followed the reverberating beat of the country song, to the kitchen before peering in, seeing Maya first. She was tucked in a shirt entirely too big for her (Zay thought it might have been wishful thinking, but was almost positive that he’d seen Lucas in it the week before) and her hair was done up in something he thought Riley called a “messy bun”. 

Lucas was dancing around the kitchen, something Zay knew he would deny wholeheartedly if he knew that Zay saw him. He was singing off key to whatever song was on, and Maya seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. She was almost in tears when Lucas grabbed her waist and pulled her off the counter she had been sitting on. He swung her around as if she weighed nothing and when the song changed to something slower, he pretended to have put a rose in his mouth (in replacement he used a piece of celery, which Zay regarded as pretty creative when he had told Riley and Farkle all about it later that night). 

He bowed slightly, and stuck out his hand. Maya continued to laugh, not even stable enough to produce even the slightest of insults. They started slow dancing to the beat, and suddenly Zay felt completely intrusive of his friends. He wanted so badly to look away, but he was scared he would make a sound if he moved too suddenly (not really, but that was the excuse he used while debating the issue internally). 

When Lucas strung out his hand, trying to successfully complete the move where she was spun back into his arms, Zay noticed something. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Lucas to look at Maya when she wasn’t looking back, but this seemed different to Zay. Something seemed to have shifted in his eyes, something more compassionate than before. Zay didn’t have the best vision, but he could see Lucas’s lips lift slightly in the corner and stretch out into an obnoxious grin when Maya started singing along to the song. A thought hit Zay, something that was surprising, but wasn’t confusing in the slightest. 

Lucas Friar liked Maya Hart.

The song ended soon after and Zay waited a few moments before making himself known. The night went on just as it had done throughout the entire break, and before they knew it, it was two in the morning. Farkle was practically dead on the couch and Riley was leaning against Zay, falling asleep but trying so hard not to. Zay was wide awake, used to not being asleep at these hours of the night, usually texting with Lucas or facetiming with Maya since they all had a major problem with staying up until they realized they were completely fucked. 

Maya was still watching the The Little Mermaid while Lucas’s head was lying in her lap. She seemed to subconsciously be playing with his hair, combing her fingers through it, and Lucas looked ready to pass out. He was known for stirring in his sleep and occasionally having a nightmare, and it seemed like he was about to have one. A frown had overtaken his face and he had been whimpering. There was a crease in Maya’s eyebrows and a wrinkle in her nose as she glanced down at him. 

Her hands seemed to slow down, trying to comfort him without waking him up. It seemed ineffective as he just stirred more. A look of inspiration crossed her features, or as far as Zay could see, and she started to softly sing A Part of Your World to Lucas. 

“Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a..” Lucas stopped moving, but the frown was still etched onto his face. “Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world. What would I give, if I could I live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land they understand that they don’t reprimand their daughters, bright young women, sick of swimmin’.” Lucas’s face eased as she sung the rest of the song softly, along with Ariel. Leaning down to peck him on the forehead, Zay heard a mumble and thought he’d also heard a faint, “Thanks, Shortstack,” before Lucas shuffled his body to the other end of the couch, moving Maya with him. She laid right on top of him, her small body being almost folded into his. As he fell back asleep, Maya looked at him and gave him a bright smile, even though he couldn’t see her. A thought made Zay’s lips quirk up, but he hid it as if he wasn’t watching them when Maya’s eyes glanced across the room for a fleeted moment. 

Maya Hart liked Lucas Friar. 

**Topanga**

Topanga Matthews knew he was not unobservant. 

Topanga Matthews knew when someone liked someone else. 

Topanga Matthews also knew that Maya Hart and Lucas Friar liked each other. 

The first time she noticed was dress shopping with the girls and Lucas a week before homecoming during sophomore year. Lucas had asked Maya since she didn’t have a date yet, and he was bored so he decided to come along too. 

They had been to over three stores since they started four hours ago, and neither of the girls had gotten a dress. Maya hadn’t even found one she wanted to show everyone. Lucas was obviously getting impatient, and his incessant complaining was both amusing and irritating to Topanga. She was forever tolerant of the girls indecision, and just watched as Riley repeatedly came out, shaking her head, and listened as Maya yelled from the dressing room, “This isn’t the one, so don’t get too excited.”

When Riley finally appeared with a light blue dress on, twirling and smiling like a little girl, Topanga glanced at Lucas. He was looking at her with kind eyes, like usual, and Topanga thought she was onto something. Riley had told her a million times that she was  _ overoverover _ Lucas, but Topanga thought she was clever, that she was picking up on some kind of lie. 

An hour later, they’re in a different shop, and Maya is determined to get a great dress. Topanga is just tired of listening to Lucas ask, “Topanga? If you set me on fire, do you think I’d feel the same way I do right now? Because I do.” She was also done with being patient and uncomplaining about this whole dress shopping thing. 

She watches as Maya blindly pulls three dresses from a rack that looked like it had a nice selection, then continue to run across the store to the dressing rooms. She had been in there for only a few minutes, when she comes out with a bright grin on her face in a grey dress. It’s something simple, but Maya looks absolutely elegant with it on. Topanga is nodding her head and Riley is screaming and squealing simultaneously, and Lucas, well Lucas has no expression, just wide eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, Maya! You look wonderful.” Topanga says with a soft smile.

“HOLY MOTHER!” Riley follows it up with.

Maya pays little attention, thanking them and then focusing on the boy behind them both. “Huckleberry? What do you say? Yes or no?” She says with a tentative smile on her face. Topanga tries to remember the last time she saw Maya shy. 

“I-I think you look great. I mean spectacular? Dazzling? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Absolutely breathtaking?” He stutters over the synonyms, and Topanga tries to fight a smirk as she realizes.

Lucas Friar likes Maya Hart.

Maybe it was the way he said those words, like he believed in every single one religiously. Maybe it was the way his mouth dropped when she first came out. Maybe it was the way his eyes roamed her in pure amazement and awe. Maybe it was all of those things, but Topanga knew. 

She looked back and saw that Maya was blushing.  _ Maya Hart is blushing _ . Topanga almost gasped, honestly. She had never seen Maya do such a thing, especially when a boy  _ complimented  _ her.  Maya had always taken it in stride, acting like it didn’t affect her, but Lucas Friar made Maya blush. A notion of understanding circled throughout Topanga’s head, and she deemed it completely possible, and probably true. 

Maya Hart liked Lucas Friar. 

**Cory**

Cory Matthews knew he was not unobservant. 

Cory Matthews knew when someone liked someone else. 

Cory Matthews also knew that Maya Hart and Lucas Friar liked each other.

The first time he noticed is when he took Riley and all her friends down to the beach for a week during their summer going into Junior Year. The entire group had driven down to Virginia Beach, and Cory let all the kids drive together, making it like a road trip for them. 

When they all arrived, Cory could already tell something was up. He had taught all of the kids for over four years, and knew most of them like the back of his hand. So he knew that when they all exited the car something was wrong. Riley was giggling like usual, and Zay just happened to be the cause of it (usual). And Farkle was half listening, half finishing the last few pages of the book he had started on the way down here. But Maya and Lucas weren’t even looking at each other.

Cory knew this was caused by the girl Lucas talked about nonstop recently. Except he just thought that Maya was a bit mad that they hadn’t really been hanging out like they usually did. Oh how wrong he was. Cory observed them from the door of the house they rented, watching as they unloaded their bags and started to walk up the path. It was obvious Lucas had wanted to say something to Maya, but she just ignored him and continued walking. 

As his eyebrows pull together, Cory thinks. Yes, Maya was angry, but he knew she wasn’t one to hold a grudge. So unless Lucas had done something completely groundbreaking (and not just talk about a girl he knew), she was overreacting. He waved the thought off, Maya was never overreacting and he was just thinking about it too hard.

The week slowly progressed, and on their last day, Maya and Lucas still weren’t speaking to each other. Cory knew that all five of the friends had a great time, but he was still worried about it. He had asked Lucas about it briefly, and the kid said he had no idea why she wouldn’t talk to him (“ _ I swear Mr. Matthews, I didn’t hurt her purposefully in anyway. She just kind of stopped a little before we left!” _ ). Cory had just told him to talk to her privately before the little vacation was over so they could enjoy the last day together. He thought he was so wise, thinking he knew how the conversation was going to end. (Oh how wrong her was).

The two headed back into the house once Lucas approached Maya while the rest of the people stayed outside. They all waited for them to be finished so everyone could start packing up and heading home. Five minutes later, they heard yelling. At first Coru thought it was someone a ways down the beach, but then he realized they were all alone this early in the morning. Sighing, Riley looked at Farkle and Zay, saying something with her eyes. 

Cory was worried, two angry people who were supposed to be best friends yelling at each other? Not good. He stood up to head inside, but Riley’s voice stopped him about halfway to the door, “I would just let them go. They haven’t had a fight in a while, but it used to happen all the time. I’m sure they’ll get over it soon enough.” He grunted in response and swiveled back around to sit down. 

“Fine, but I swear if this doesn’t get better, I’m looking straight at you. I hate it when my kids fight.” He ended and waited patiently for the yelling to stop. It soon did, followed with Lucas storming out of the house and charging towards them. 

“Mr. Matthews, sir, your advice is shit.” He stated angrily before stomping his way toward the shore. Cory sat open mouthed as he walked away, backs facing them. That was the worst thing that Lucas Friar had ever uttered to Cory Matthews. Probably the only thing he’d said that was even slightly rude. 

Maya came out soon after, looking just as angry, but was attempting to wipe frustrated tears from her cheeks. No one said anything, knowing that she didn’t want them to see her like this, they just watched, but their attention was drawn away when a sharp cry from where Lucas had been pacing back and forth along the coast line drifted towards them. Maya’s head seemed to snap upward as Lucas gently set himself on the ground, reaching down to grab his foot. They could all see blood from where they were sitting, and Maya instantly shot from where she was over to him. 

When the rest of them raced over as well, she had already taken her shirt of (still in a bikini) to wrap around his foot. She yelled at Farkle to get the first aid kit, telling him that Lucas just had a piece of glass in his foot, that he’d be fine if  _ he’d just get her the damn first kit _ . Lucas was obviously trying not to show pain, it wasn’t like his life was over, but it was a pretty large chunk of glass wedged into the bottom of his foot. 

Everyone shuffled around him, trying to help in anyway possible before Maya scolded them like a teacher would, telling them that he just needed some space. They backed away from him as she gratefully took the first aid kit from Farkle and proceeded to untie the shirt form Lucas’s foot. She told him that she had to take it out slowly or it was only going to break apart inside his foot, telling him that it was also going to hurt. A lot. 

He just nodded his head, putting on a big boy act as she started to pull the piece out. He whined quietly and her hands stopped. “Okay, I can’t do this. Zay, you’re good with blood, so please help me out here.” She gave him a pleading look and he rolled his eyes, probably wondering how he'd gotten roped into this so easily. 

Maya took Lucas’s hand in his as Zay tried to recreate Maya’s actions, but gentler. The piece of glass was wedged deeper than Zay imagined, so he just tried to do it as slowly and painlessly as possible. It was about half way out when Zay’s hand twitched, causing Lucas to let out a grunt of disapproval and yank his foot away from them. 

“Lucas, put your foot down, please. We can’t get it out unless you cooperate, Ranger Rick.” Cory saw his lips twinge upward to the sound of the name, and he layed his foot back into place. 

Zay was almost finished, and Lucas looked like he was probably going to puke (he wasn’t very good at listening and even though all of them told him not to look, he still looked). Maya looked helpless, like she wasn’t doing anything to ease his pain. Cory was about to suggest something when Maya swooped down and pressed her lips to Lucas’s. His eyes went bug-eyed as he registered what was happening.

“Got it.” Was all Zay said as he finally realized that Maya and Lucas were kissing, “Oh my, what the fu-” Maya pulled back and kept her eyes closed for a few seconds. That was when Cory figured it out.

Maya Hart liked Lucas Friar.

Of course it wasn’t surprising, he knew they’d end up dating, whether it be for a few days or weeks or forever, but he was just shocked that Lucas had successfully stolen the hearts of both of his daughters. The moment between the two was over just as quickly as it had come, and they pretended like it didn’t happen, like they hadn’t been fighting all week long. 

Everything went back to normal, with confusion flushing out Cory’s mind throughout the drive back. He questioned Topanga about it, and she looked at him with a condescending glance before telling him that that was just how Maya and Lucas were. They both danced around each other, never coming close enough to be officially together. Cory asked her to dumb it down a little, his poor dad brain couldn’t handle it. 

“Look, Cory. Maya likes Lucas and Lucas likes Maya, they’ve just been too naive to notice each other’s feelings.” She stated simply.

Lucas Friar liked Maya Hart?

 


End file.
